El Guerrero
Andrés Luis Alejandro González Francisco Gheorghe is a Mexican-Romanian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name El Guerrero. He is known for his presence on the Romanian wrestling territory, being part of W365, WRM, IFF and SZW. He is currently inactive. His last appearance was in 2010 in IFF. Professional wrestling career W365 (2007-2010) Debut Gheorghe debuted in W365 on July 8, 2007 cutting a promo inside the ring, during which he got into an altercation with the W365 commentator, K-Fed. His first match in W365 was against The Phenomenal, but he lost it after a Swanton Bomb. On August 21, 2007, he was attacked and injured in his locker room by the Horror Team. He returned after two months and started a short feud with Tony "Lucha" Diaz, the guy who took him out. At the 2008 October edition of Clash, he returned again and defeated Ignus Jinx. Teaming with Latin Snake At the January 2009 edition of Clash he formed a tag team with fellow Hispanic wrestler, The Latin Snake. The team's greatest accomplishment was a clear victory over Team Japan (Kyoto & SSJ Raizen). At the January PPV, he and The Latin Snake, lost their title match against the champions. Later, the team was disbanded, with The Latin Snake going solo and Guerrero leaving the company. IFF (2008-2009) Francisco Guerrero made his debut in InRing Forum Federation in May, 2008, when he defeated Johnny "Fair Play" after hitting the Tequila Sunrise. This victory secured him a spot in the Elimination Chamber from IFF First Anniversarry. At the next show, he lost to Kyoto, in match he wrestler while he was drunk. He was out a month after this incident, but returned in September and defeated Fallen Sexy Angel, after which he apologized to the fans for what happened last month. He went on to fight against Lordi in a match that finished as a no-contest, and both qualified into the King of the Ring tournament. At King of the Ring, they fought again and this time, Lordi won a very competitive match. After King of the Ring, Guerrero defeated Rupert Boneham in a short match, after hitting the Buonas Noches. At IFF Equilibrium he managed to defeat Lordi in a very violent and well received match. At this moment, between the two wrestlers was tie score, but they never fought again because Lordi left the company. In January 2009, El Guerrero participed in the Elimination Chamber for the title, where he got into the final 3 wrestlers. He was eliminated by Scott McBain. In late 2009, IFF was declared defunct. SZW (2009-2010) Debut and World Title Chase (2009-2010) After the fall of IFF, a new federation emerged, called Sport Zero Wrestling, and El Guerrero was brought in by Kyoto. The two of them were billed as the first major stars of the company. At the first PPV in SZW's history, November to Remember, Guerrero wrestled in a 3-way match against Floyd Anderson and Sun Shine. During the match he was brutally hit in head with a chair by Anderson. The match was won by Anderson after he pinned Sun Shine. At the December Carnage show, Luis Guerrero drew Floyd Anderson in a revenge match, which was very well received by the critics. At the Cold Winter in Hell PPV, Guerrero took part in a 4 way ladder match for a shot at the World Title at the next PPV. He defeated Adam Zotinker, Johnny Addams and Ryan McCrown and won the title shot. At the January Carnage, the first SZW show in 2010, Alejandro Guerrero wrestled for the SZW World Championship against the Trademark, the champion, but he was defeated with a roll-up. It was this match that got many fans behind the Hispanic wrestler, and many people believed that he was the next big thing. In February 2010, he fought Fallen Angel to a no contest, at a PPV. That ended up being Guerrero's last match in the company. After that, SZW was declared defunct. SZW vs WRM (2009-2010) In November 2009, Kyoto was one of the most important wrestlers in WRM, but he betrayed his mentor, Heath Scumm. On November 14 he and several wrestlers from SZW, including El Guerrero went to the WRM Collision show and destroyed the backstage zone, some rooms and attacked wrestlers and body-guards. It was the beginning of the inter-promotional "war". In January 2010, Andre Guerrero teamed up with Ryan McCrown and fought WRM's Edward Rochester and QuickSilver to a draw. At War Games 2010, Guerrero was part of Team SZW. Team WRM won the match, and ended the feud. Return to IFF (2010) In 2010, InRing Forum Federation resurfaced again. Many wrestlers came back. One of them was El Guerrero who returned and defeated Austin Thompson in qualifiang match for a multi man match for the World Title. He failed to win the title at the PPV. WRM (2010) After the inter-promotional war ended, Ryan McCrown and El Guerrero continued to work as a team in WRM. In February 2010, Ryan McCrown and El Guerrero, as SZW All- Stars won the WRM Tag Team Championships defeating The Horsemen. This was the first major title in El Guerrero's career. After they lost the titles, the team disbanded, Guerrero being released from his WRM contract, and McCrown continuing his solo career. Wrestling Facts and accomplishments Finishers and signature moves *'Tequila Sunrise' ( Vertebreaker ) *'Loco Splash' ( Frog Splash ) *'Buonas Noches' ( Jumping Facebuster) *'Guerrero DDT' ( Tornado DDT ) *'Vuelo de Guerrero' ( Moonsault ) *Spinebuster *Dropkick *Bulldog *Powerslam *Underhook facebuster *Neckbreaker *Brainbuster *Spear *Hurricanrana / Top rope hurricanrana Other Facts *'Entrance Themes' **Control Machete - Si Senor **Cypress Hill - Lowrider Championships and accomplishments *'WrestleRoMania' **WRM Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Ryan McCrown (1) Category:Wrestlers